Regalo
by hikari yuuko
Summary: [EdxWin] La niña frunció el ceño. Ed no estaba, se había levantado temprano... por su cuenta. No sólo eso, sino que también había querido ocultarlo. Algo andaba mal... ¿Qué pasa cuando Winry descubre a Ed trabajando con... sus herramientas! Oneshot. R&R!


**Regalo**

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece, pero aún así me gusta usar los personajes para torturalos en fics como este.  
**N/A:** Mi primer fic en español para FMA, que aunque supuestamente había terminado en diciembre, vine haciéndolo en verdad hace un par de días. Sí, soy bastante exigente para este tipo de cosas. De cualquier modo,este fic va dedicado a Bratty por su cumpleaños el pasado 17 de mayo. n.n En esta ocasión recurrí a los chibis, porque Ed y Win de niños son algo... especial. :D¡Espero que les guste¡Nos vemos!

* * *

"¡Despierta, Ed!" gritó, pasándose los dedos entre los cabellos rubios como gesto de exasperación. "¡Despiertaaaaaaaaaa, Eeeeeeddd!"

Winry golpeó la puerta por tercera vez. ¿Por qué, por qué a ella, por qué la abuela Pinako siempre la obligaba a levantar a Edward? Era, por mucho, la tarea que menos le gustaba hacer. Ed dormía como una roca, y cuando después de gastarse sus pulmones gritando lograba despertarlo, él siempre le agradecía corriéndola del cuarto y volviendo a la cama.

Frunció el ceño. Llevaba ya diez minutos esperando a que el muchacho le abriera la puerta. Era suficiente. Le importaría un cuerno si Ed se enojaba con ella y le gritaba las mil maldiciones.

"¡ED! Por favor," casi suplicó, caminando de un lado a otro frente a la puerta.

¿Quién se creía que era? Ella era una niña ocupada y tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. ¿O acaso ordenar todas sus herramientas por tamaño y color no era importante? Claro que lo era...

Además, quería comer un poco del pastel sobrante en el desayuno.

Era suficiente.

"Ed!" vociferó, golpeando la puerta contra la pared y avanzando hacia la cama, donde un bulto debajo de las sabanas permanecía inmóvil. Pateó la cama suavemente."¡Levántate ya, flojo!" le apremió molesta, esperando que Ed saliera de debajo de los cobertores. El pequeño bulto no se movió en lo más mínimo.

"Ed, tonto, despierta. Ed… ¿Ed?" espero no más de tres segundos "¡EDWARD!"

Levantó las sabanas de un jalón, sólo para encontrar un par de almohadas en la forma de un niño dormido. El truco más viejo la había vencido.

La niña frunció el ceño. Ed no estaba... se había levantado temprano... por su cuenta. No sólo eso, sino que también había querido ocultarlo. Algo andaba mal.

¿Dónde estaría Ed? Aún más importante¿qué rayos hacía a esta hora de la mañana?

"¿Winry?" la suave pregunta la hizo girarse para ver a un pequeño Al en la puerta mirándola con duda. El rostro de impaciencia en la niña preocupó al otro rubio. "¿Pasa algo? Oí tus gritos..."

"No, estoy bien," le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa. Miro con detenimiento al menor de los Elric antes de soltar su pregunta. "Uh, Al ¿sabes dónde esta Ed? Abuelita me envió a despertarlo pero no esta." Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza le indicó el lugar en la cama de Ed ocupado por las almohadas.

Al sonrió, la complicidad presente en sus ojos, y negó con la cabeza. "No puedo decirlo. Mi hermano me hizo prometer que no diría donde esta."

"¡Pero Al...!" ella renegó.

Él negó con la cabeza de nueva cuenta y caminó hacia su amiga. Se sentó en la cama vacía y miró a Winry, quien aún hacía una mueca en señal de molestia. "No te preocupes, Win, no esta haciendo nada malo."

Winry lo miró dudosa, y salió del cuarto dejando a un Al sonriente. _'Ya lo verás...'_

"EEEEDDD!" Un grito lo despertó de su ensimismamiento. "¿Qué. Rayos. Estás. Haciendo?"

"ACK!" El niño se aventó asustado sobre lo que estaba trabajando y giró la cabeza sobre los hombros para mirarla con una expresión de terror y respiración entrecortada. Enseguida se lanzó sobre lo que hacia, ocultando su obra. "Winry! Me asustaste!"

Winry arqueó la ceja dudosa, sin tomar nota de la queja de Ed. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó.

"No es de tu incumbencia," replicó el niño rubio enfadado.

"_Ed..._"

"Estoy trabajando¿qué no ves?" dijo en un tono irritado mientras volvía a lo que hacía. Se detuvo un segundo antes de hablar en tono serio. "¿Ya te puedes ir?"

"No," dijo tranquila, mientras se sentaba en las escaleras del viejo granero que quedaban contra la pared, con ambas piernas colgando de ellas. "¿Y qué es eso?"

El rubio soltó un bufido y la miró resignado sobre su hombro. "Te lo enseñaré cuando termine," dijo, dando punto final a la conversación.

Ella retorció los labios en gesto infantil y le reprochó con la mirada. "De acuerdo," aceptó, columpiando las piernas pero sin moverse de su lugar. "Pero yo me quedo aquí."

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante para ver en lo que trabajaba su amigo, y este, al darse cuenta, se agachó aún más para que no lo hiciera, la molestia evidente en sus gestos. Ella sin embargo, había visto una que otra cosa.

¿Madera y...?

Esperen un segundo, ese era su martillo, y su serrucho, y sus clavos… ¡Qué rayos hacía Ed con sus herramientas¡Y de dónde había sacado esa madera?

"Ed..."

"¿Qué?"

"¿Esas son mis herramientas?"

"Eh..." Edward paró en secó, sin responder.

"¡Son mis herramientas!" exclamó enfadada una vez más.

"Vamos, Win, no las voy a romper ni nada." Soltó el pequeño cincel que tenía en mano y se giró para verla, ofreciéndole sus manos abiertas para demostrar que decía la verdad. La niña frunció el ceño en señal de desacuerdo. "Lo prometo. Si rompo algo te compró uno nuevo."

Lo pensó un momento y miró al niño a los ojos. "Esta bien," dijo ella finalmente, más tranquila con la promesa. Hey¡herramientas nuevas!

Ed volvió al trabajo mientras ella miraba lo que podía sobre el hombro del muchacho desde su lugar.

"Sabes," dijo la niña a modo de platica, posando el mentón en la palma de su mano, "pudiste hacerlo fácilmente con la transmutación. Sólo te estas complicando la vida."

Desde su lugar, el niño le miró una vez más sobre su hombro y le lanzó una mirada. "Eso lo sé. Ese era el punto," dijo como si lo que ella había dicho fuese una estupidez.

"¿Huh?" Ella le miró con curiosidad.

"Si no lo hubiera hecho de esta forma, no tendría ningún valor."

Pasó el tiempo, y Ed seguía arduo en su trabajo, siempre alerta por si Winry se acercaba lo suficiente como para ver de qué se trataba.

Al tercer intento, Ed se hartó...

"¡BASTA!"

"Pero, Ed..." ella se quejó. "Vamos, dime que es."

"Escucha, Win, tarde o temprano te vas a enterar qué es, así que déjame terminar en paz," dijo bruscamente. Ella le dio una mirada desconcertada y él bajo la mirada avergonzado. "Perdón, no fue mi intención decirlo de esa forma. Por favor, espera afuera y prometo enseñártelo cuando este listo. ¿Sí?"

Winry le miró un poco más satisfecha. "Esta bien. Perdóname por ser una molestia." Se bajó de las gradas y se dirigió al exterior sin dirigirle otra palabra.

"Nunca eres una molestia." Dijo Edward antes de que ella saliera por completo del granero; pero cuando Winry se giró para verlo, él ya había regresado a su trabajo.

Winry arrancó una flor del suelo, y miró la pequeña planta por un largo tiempo. Dio un suspiro y se echó sobre la hierba. No sabía por que le molestaba el hecho que Ed le hubiese escondido lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, pero él había prometido enseñarle lo que era cuando lo terminara después de todo. Aún así, no se sentía a gusto sabiendo que Edward le ocultaba algo.

Miró hacia arriba y sonrió maravillada, sus ojos azules fijos en el cielo de la tarde. Las nubes blancas y esponjadas bailaban sobre un cielo naranja y rojo y el sol comenzaba a ponerse. Tal vez ya era hora de regresar a casa, su abuelita se preocuparía si siguiese afuera mucho tiempo. Cerró sus pequeños ojos azules, disfrutando de los últimos rayos del sol cuando sintió una sombra posarse encima de ella.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y se encontró cara a cara con Ed, quién la miraba desde arriba con una pequeña sonrisa arrepentida en los labios.

Se levantó de su cama de fresca grama y flores y se paró frente a él. Mirándolo curiosa.

"Toma," prácticamente le aventó el portarretrato en la cara. Ella lo recibió, sorprendida.

"¿Y esto?"

"Por tu cumpleaños," dijo él, evadiéndole la mirada. Metió las manos en el bolillo, algo incómodo, y las sacó casi al instante al no encontrar alivio alguno en ello. "Sé que me pasé por un día, pero ayer no pude terminarlo. Tenías razón, la transmutación hubiera sido mucho más sencilla."

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un bello tono rosa se posó sobre sus mejillas. Miró el objeto con detenimiento, un pequeño portarretrato y una simple foto.

Una foto de hacía unos años, antes de que los chicos se fueran a su entrenamiento.

"Uh, no es mucho," el muchacho dijo, rascándose la nuca, "pero…"

"¡No es cierto!" ella negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Repentinamente se le dio un gran abrazo, rodeándole el cuello con una mano. "Muchas gracias, Ed."

El rostro del niño se torno rojo, el tono carmesí pintando desde sus mejillas hasta las puntas de sus orejas. Poco a poco sus brazos rodearon a la niña rápida y suavemente, para de nuevo caer a sus costados como si el sólo contacto lo hubiese quemado. Ni él ni su hermano Alphonse se sentían cómodos con muestras de afecto tan evidente, pero era algo aún más grave en él.

"Gracias. ¡Gracias!"

"Er…. Winry, ahh, ya me puedes soltar…" Ella negó con la cabeza, hundiéndola más en el hombro del chico. "Ahh… diablos…"

Y tuvo que conformarse con sostenerla un poco más de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa, Winry llegó a una conclusión: Ed jamás sería bueno para la carpintería.

_'Ed, Win y Al. Juntos en Rizembul.'_

_-Feliz cumpleaños número 10. Edward Elric._

**FIN**


End file.
